Happy Valentines Day, My Love
by meanprincess
Summary: A smutty Valentines Day one shot as requested by a few. Rick plans a little "secret" postapocalyptic Valentines Day date for Michonne and surprises her with sweet gifts to make her smile, but that's not the only surprise in store for the day...


_Valentines Day is silly to some but it's quite special to me._

 _This is one shot I wrote simply to celebrate the holiday, especially since it was approaching and I became curious as to what a Valentines Day might look like for Rick and Michonne._

 _I'd also like to wish my boyfriend of 5 years a happy birthday, a happy anniversary AND a happy Valentine's Day. Every year gets better and better with you and this past week of celebration with you has easily been one of the most entertaining. I love you. Thank you for putting up with my temper and my Richonne obsession. I love our diversity and our chemistry, our inside jokes and our incredibly kinky sex and I'm glad you ship Richonne because if you didn't... damn, I'd really hate to kill you; a man as perfect as you is hard to come by lol. Happy Anniversary baby, and many more..._

 _and!_

 _Happy Valentines Day and Happy Birthday to Danai Gurira; my role model, inspiration, my woman crush everyday, the epitome of a nubian goddess. Thank you for bringing my favorite The Walking Dead character to life on my screen and slaying my entire existence. Thank you for showing people what a real black woman is like; how strong and passionate and talented and beautiful we are, that we need to be heard and appreciated. Thank you for speaking up for women and for being an absolutely perfect role model to young girls. You are so absolutely gorgeous that I've begun to question my sexuality... but that's another tale for another time. Happy Birthday Queen._

 _And now, I give you:_

 ** _Happy Valentines Day, My Love_**

* * *

 _~•oOo•~_

The blushes and wines and plums of a midwinter sunset were painted across the cerulean horizon west of Alexandria, the sun vanishing early and a supermoon rising spectacularly. Michonne admired the view from the watchpoint on the front wall, smiling softly to herself and wishing that Rick was standing there with her to enjoy the sight. She was dreading the winter lately, missing the Virginia summer and all its warmth, the longer days and the thriving foliage.

She crossed her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm, her palms generating heat as she ran her hands over the long sleeves of her dark grey henley. She missed her brown vest more than she thought she would, especially on a chilly day like this one. She wished Rick was there to offer his snug, fluffy-collared coat and a handsome smile, and Michonne wondered if she could find someone to take the last few minutes of her shift before sundown. She was craving the company of her favorite person and the coziness of their home; the laughter of their children.

Footsteps alerted Michonne to a presence behind her and she turned, glancing down to see Father Gabriel strolling over, binoculars in his grip. She smiled down at him and he returned the gesture before climbing up to join her, the rickety ladder creaking with every step.

"Ready to take over for me?" Michonne asked, shifting her body towards him as he came to stand upon the platform. Gabriel nodded simply, his eyes downcast before he shifted his gaze to admire the sunset.

"If I'm not mistaken, Rick was looking for you. I just saw him leave the pantry." Michonne's smile brightened. Just the person she wanted to see. And he'd just left one of her favorite rooms. She knew without a doubt he'd gone to retrieve something for her and was waiting to feed her. He always had snacks for her after her shift. Her stomach complained noisily before she even realized she was hungry. Her cheeks warmed and she turned, suddenly missing Rick even more.

"Thank you," she said as she departed, climbing down the ladder slowly, trying to disguise her excitement.

"Have fun," she heard him murmur when she reached the grass below and she quirked a brow in confusion, deciding against questioning his statement and leaving instead.

She was nearly home in record time, spotting Jesus as he descended the steps of Aaron and Eric's home, a wrapped up plate in one hand and a walkie in the other, the device raised to his lips and a smile on his handsome face, his long hair and worn white dress shirt blowing in the breeze behind him as he strolled.

"I'll be there in an hour, Daryl. I told you it would take a while. Aaron and Eric know how you get about the way you like your spaghetti," he said into the walkie. Michonne smiled in his direction, the distance closing between them as they walked towards each other.

"Hey!," he called, meeting her gaze and raising a few fingers in an attempt at a wave, the button on the walkie still mashed down.

"Who's that?" Daryl asked over the receiver. Michonne was approaching her porch now and she waved goodbye to Jesus, knowing by the sound of his conversation that he was headed to the Kingdom to visit Daryl and would probably return tomorrow for their scheduled run to the Hilltop for more food and another meeting with Maggie, Sasha and Rosita.

"It's Michonne," he replied.

"Did she see what Rick got her yet? She over there?" Daryl asked and it was time for Michonne to be confused again. She ceased her hurried progression towards her front door and waited for Jesus' reply. He whirled around to find her standing there on her porch and he winced, blushing for the first time in front of her.

"She's _right_ _here_ , Daryl," he hissed into the transmitter.

"Shit! L-e-. Just leave!... Shit!" Daryl hollered, the transmission interrupting and skipping. She watched her friend turn and scurry away awkwardly, chuckling as he ran off towards the front gates to his car without turning back. Michonne glanced out over Alexandria once more before going inside, taking in the last of the vibrant sunset and the crisp, calm air settling over their neighborhood.

When she pushed open the door, she was surprised to find her home dimly lit and filled with faint smooth jazz, the bronze hue of flickering candles casting shadows down the hall. She'd expected the laughter of Judith instead, or the clatter of dishes in the kitchen, but no one was in sight. Michonne reached around her shoulders and grabbed the strap of her sheath to take off her sword, rubbing the places on her skin where the material constantly dug into her flesh.

"Anyone home?" she called out, directing her voice up the stairs and down the halls.

"Up here!" he responded and that warm, husky drawl filled the emptiness of their home, beckoning her. As she started forward, she spotted tiny, almond shaped flower petals scattered around her feet, magenta popping against the oaky brown of their wooden floors. Michonne broke into a beaming smile.

 _What is he up to now?_ she mused, biting her bottom lip and ascending the steps. She followed the trail of petals to the exact place she expected to, pushing back the door to their bedroom and finding the source of the soft jazz. Their pallette of salvaged mattresses and the plush blankets they favored made for a snug bed and the sheets were covered in the petals of bright winter wildflowers. Candles that smelled of apples and cinnamon sat glowing on their dresser and with the absence of the sun, the moonlight from the window and the flickering fire was her only light.

"Rick?" Michonne murmured, growing tired of waiting. She toed off her boots, her feet aching, her arches throbbing from the wear in her old boots.

"Yes, my love?" he replied from behind the closed door of their bathroom. She giggled.

"'My love'?"," she repeated. "Since when-?"

"Since it's Valentines Day," he interrupted and all the snickering and strange behavior of her neighbors finally made sense. The door crept open and she met the bright blue gaze of her favorite man; her favorite person on this nearly vacant earth.

"The world went to shit and you're still celebrating Valentines Day?" she asked, smiling at him and eyeing him admirably. "Where are the kids?" She'd missed them all after only a few hours, but being away from Rick was getting more difficult and seeing him now was making her dizzy with sudden desire. He stood in the doorway of their little bathroom, his shoulder propped against the frame.

His shirt, her favorite shirt, was unbuttoned at the neckline and revealed much of his bare chest, his habit of manscaping leaving no hair behind. The vivid blue of the denim popped against his pale skin and his eyes; those eyes she loved to drown in. His figure hugging black jeans were so old that they had become rough and grey and his growing beard was just the same. _So sexy_ , she thought, as she stood there ogling him. And to think she'd begun their relationship with the words: " _don't you ever touch me again!_ "

She smirked.

What a contrast to the words she now usually exclaimed when Rick's hands were on her body.

In the last several months, the couple had grown inseparable, spending the majority of their time together on runs outside of Alexandria, in their bedroom making love or with their children. Michonne lost count long ago of how many times they'd brought each other to shivering climax, how many times they'd fallen asleep naked and tangled in each others limbs. Their honeymoon phase still felt unfinished even after nearly a year but she had memorized his sensitive places and every specific moan; where he craved to be touched, the way he drawled her name when she did something that he loved...

Suddenly, she was aching, a familiar and warm throb pooling deeply at the meeting of her thighs. Her core clenched, seeking relief and a humming moan caught in her throat when she noticed that Rick was staring back at her with equal interest, a lustful glint in his aquamarine eyes. He licked his lips, his gaze tracing her figure and her tantalizing curves. She wanted to rip the clothes from his skin and kiss him until he was dizzy; ride him until they were both sated. He smiled sheepishly at her, his pink lips turned up into that crooked little smile she loved to see whenever she could.

"They're gonna spend the night at Aaron and Eric's place. They seem to be takin' a likin' to Judith and Carl doesn't mind them so they volunteered," he explained and Michonne nodded before he continued. "I looked at the date on my watch and it says it's the 14th, n' for some reason I can always tell when it's February. I think it's because I'm a February baby. My mom said I liked the cold." He approached her, bowlegged stride making her smile. He took her in his arms tenderly and nuzzling her neck until she giggled. "Once I figured some thangs out and found everythang I needed, I thought why the hell not." He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers and they sighed in unison. "So yeah," he whispered, "the world went to shit and I still wanna celebrate Valentines Day with the woman I love."

Their mouths met gently, their lips brushing and teasing before the kiss deepened, tongues sneaking in to be sucked. "I really missed you," he murmured and she moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her fingers sought their place tangled amongst his earthy brown curls and she pressed him to her with the hold she had on his hair, her tongue seeking his again as passion began to spark.

Michonne nibbled at his bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth before she sucked it gently. Rick groaned and his eyes fluttered open to peer down at her, his hands grazing and cupping her ass to pull her body flush against him. She kissed him harder, swooning at his sudden aggression, losing herself in his embrace and in his kiss, her body already surrendering to the familiarity of his skilled touch, the taste of his sweet saliva on her tongue making her wet.

Rick pulled away reluctantly and turned, her hand tucked in his, and he led her into their glowing bathroom. He'd filled the bathtub with steamy water and fluffy white bubbles, a few wildflower petals dotting the surface of the foam. The tub was lined with tiny tea candles and a full glass of white wine and a little glass bowl of colorful old M&Ms sat nestled in one corner. For some reason, even the smallest gesture from him always meant so much, whatever it happened to be. Her eyes filled with abrupt tears and she smiled, her lip quivering as Rick turned around to face her.

"You're too good to me," she whispered and Rick shook his head, curls swaying.

"Nothing's too good for you," he replied, his tone husky and laced with need. "I reckon I don't need an excuse to find you gifts or run you a hot bath and make love to you but... I just felt like doing something nice for you... celebrating something with you that I haven't..." He reached out and Michonne began to let him undress her, raising her arms so that he could pull her henley off over her head. He removed her headband, dreads tumbling down and settling around her beautiful face as his fingers sought her bra strap. He undid the latch swiftly, casting the bra aside to admire her breast, his unwavering gaze setting her nipples hard and eliciting a layer goosebumps to appear and spread across her skin. He trailed a path of heat down her back with his warm hands, reaching around to pull her roughly to him by her studded belt before he unbuckled it.

He eased her skin tight jeans down her sculpted legs and she kicked them off, her panties following and there she stood, naked and relaxed before the eyes of her attentive lover as she had been hundreds of times now. Rick grabbed her hand and helped her step into the steaming water, patiently waiting as she dipped her toes and tested its heat. When she was satisfied, she sank down into the bubbles and heaved a contented sigh, leaning back against the tubs edge and closing her eyes with a flutter of heavy lashes.

" _Mmm_ ," she purred. She could hear Rick moving about and she opened an eye to peek at him. He sat comfortably on the toilet seat, his boots in a tight grip at the ankle as he pulled them off and set them aside. "Are those M&Ms stale?" Rick chuckled.

"The most stale I could find."

"Where'd you get the white wine?" she asked softly. "I've been looking for some for months." Rick smiled and shook his head, setting his worn cowboy boots down before sitting back comfortably and admiring his naked wife in the bubble bath he'd drawn for her. He reached into the water and tickled at her feet before pulling one from the bubbles and setting in down on his lap, her heel resting on his knee.

Rick began to massage her aching arches with a steady pressure on his thumbs and she started to purr, moaning with satisfaction and setting his dick hard without even trying. He swallowed and kept rubbing, admiring her pretty toes, his mouth watering as he tried to ignore his urge to devour her, his appetite insatiable, his thirst demanding.

"I nearly killed myself gettin' that wine for you," he confessed, focusing on their conversation rather than the longing burning in his loins. "Got so bad, I ended up runnin' away so I can't recall where the little bar was once I was gone." Michonne reached for the glass as he rubbed her feet, eyeing it with a smile and taking a long, cold swig of chilled and fermented white grape. She swirled the crisp liquid around in her mouth and let the acidity coat her tongue and dry her throat, the taste and smell of it steely and pure. She smacked her lips and searched her mind and Rick watched her, waiting and grinning.

"A Chardonnay?" she guessed and he nodded, still waiting. "Reminds me of my summers in France... Chablis?" Rick's smile brightened.

"I can never seem to fool you when it comes to wine, 'Chonne." She took another sip and cherished every drop of it, watching it sparkle in the candlelight. It had been so long since she'd had the pleasure of enjoying a glass of wine and of course, Rick had noticed, risking his life just to get her a glass of something so nostalgic that she thought she might cry.

Michonne gasped when she felt a tickle and her eyes popped open to see Rick's head lowered to her foot as it rested in his lap. He tongued the spaces between her wet toes and sucked each one as well, eliciting a throaty moan from her. She hadn't expected what he was doing to feel so good but as his tongue traced her arch, she moaned again, the pressure at the meeting of her thighs growing hotter and heavier.

She could feel the familiar tingles and warmth of drunkenness and of arousal and much to Rick's surprise, she tipped her head back and gulped ever last bit, setting the glass down with a clatter and bursting into a fit of drunken giggles. Rick laughed heartily, her arresting smiles contagious. "I'm glad that was the last bit of it. I forget how silly you get when you're drunk." Her laughter ceased and she pulled her foot away from him, dipping it back into the foam and water to kick and splash at him.

He tried to shield himself from her liquid assault, covering his face with his forearm when the water found him anyway, dousing his hair and beard and exposed chest in bath water, his shirt soon drenched. He burst out laughing and she followed suit, satisfied that the water met its intended destination. She splashed him again repeatedly and he squeezed his eyes shut, reaching for her blindly and laughing harder as she squeeled and kicked and splashed. Rick scooped her up in his arms and lifted her out of the tub, soaking his upper body with her bathwater as he dipped down to pick her up, wobbling a bit as he shifted her. He carried her dripping, naked body back into their bedroom, his socked feet padding across the floor.

"Put me down, old man," she giggled, holding onto him for dear life. "You'll drop me." Rick's smile faded and she eyed him warily, worried she had offended him with her typical 'old man' joke. Perhaps she'd have to stop calling him that. Rick held her wet body close, blinking softly and resting his forehead against hers.

"I'd never drop you," he whispered. "Don't you trust me, baby?" She smiled, her fingers finding his curls again, his nape sweaty and soft. She loved it when he called her 'baby' in that gravelly drawl he'd reserved just for her when they were alone and in each others intimate company.

"Yes," she murmured in reply, kissing his once... twice, and lingering to suck his bottom lip. "Yes."

"I'd never hurt you," he said in her ear and he bent down slowly to lay her body across their makeshift bed, admiring her undeniable beauty as she shifted comfortably and beckoned him onto the little palette they'd christened dozens of times now. Rick pulled off his socks and unbuttoned his denim shirt quickly, casting the wet garments aside before laying down beside Michonne and pulling her against him, their mouths meeting feverishly in a desperate kiss that left them breathless. She moaned into his mouth and tugged at his curls as his hands drifted. She parted her thighs for him and offered her tongue and Rick growled possessively, claiming her mouth until she was dizzy, his fingers finding her swollen clit and massaging it so softly that she started to squirm.

"Mmm, Rick," she whispered against his lips. Her hand snaked down, tickling his chest and trailing lower to find his fingers. She locked hers over his own, guiding him and urging him to caress her faster. He spread her wetness and teased her more despite her pleas, leaving her with shaky knees and trembling lips that begged for mercy. Rick watched her unravel, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue before he sucked on it. She yanked at his curls as her body jerked, his fingers teasing her center and giving her no relief and he was enjoying her torment more than he'd admit. He lifted his hand to his mouth and tasted her on his fingertips, his cock twitching as her flavor dissolved on his tongue.

"Sit on my face," he instructed suddenly and, as he expected, Michonne did not hesitate, pulling back and pushing him down onto the mattress with her hands pressed firmly against his heart, a sexy smile tugging at the corners of her plump, sweet lips. She turned her body and straddled him, her back arched beautifully, her ass in the air and it took everything he had not to lose it right then, the sight of her alone enough to get him off, something she'd proven more than once.

Rick licked his lips greedily as he watched her ass move closer, her knees coming to rest next to his shoulders on either side of his face, her wet, glistening lips now inches from his mouth. The scent of her sex wafted and filled his nostrils and his mouth watered fiercely, a moan of anticipation escaping his lips. Wrapping his arms around the small of her back, he eased her body lower until her stomach was nuzzled firmly against his upper chest, his hands caressing the silky skin of her bare back.

She began to purr with satisfaction at his skilled touch, for he knew her body well now; what she liked and exactly how she liked it. He felt her body relaxing and he let her rest her full weight on him as his hot mouth pressed kisses to her thighs and her cheeks, teasing her with the soft scruff of his beard until she started to tremble again.

"P-please," she whimpered and it was all Rick needed to hear. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her clit ever so tenderly, making her shudder in his arms. His tongue parted her, grazing her slit and finding her sweetness. She went nearly motionless, her body slack and her face snuggled against his lap, her moaning mouth warming his dick as his erection began to strain against his zipper.

He buried his face against her and closed his eyes, drowning in her essence, utterly consumed, helplessly intoxicated by the scent of her, the taste of her. His tongue explored every petal soft fold, humming against her pussy as he lapped at her and moaned. He loved every inch of her, found that he'd grew addicted to her flavor, now familiar and creamy on his tongue. He wanted to savor every little sip of her, cherish the way her cum tickled his throat on the way down.

Rick ignored his need for air, practically drowning in her juices and he didn't even care. She was so _wet_ and it was all for him. He wouldn't waste a drop... and when she was satisfied, he would fuck her any way she pleased, with whispers on his lips and passion on his tongue, just as he knew she craved. His mind clouded with lust at what was to come and his need for her made his balls ache.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured huskily, and his words beckoned a raspy moan from her deep in her throat, her passion trickling and coating his tongue when she shuddered. He lapped up every drop, desperate for more, his tongue missing nothing. He tightened his grip around her, pressing her closer and she sat up suddenly, her back arched, her hand at his zipper. She began to grind against him gently, her restraint evident... and quite unnecessary. He smiled crookedly.

Closing his mouth over her, Rick held onto her and aided her grinding, pushing her back and forth on his mouth. He sucked her clit roughly as he teased her ass with his thumb, smiling with satisfaction at the way it clenched and puckered for him, at the deep groans he felt still rumbling in her chest. He replied with a groan of his own when her hand grazed his erection. She rubbed him over his jeans, teasing him until his cock began to twitch, begging to be released from his clothing and against her warm, supple flesh.

Michonne unbuckled his gunbelt and jeans deftly and eased his zipper down, slipping a hand into his faded black jeans. Her fingers grazed him and his hips bucked in response, his balls tightening in anticipation. He groaned as she freed his cock from the prison of his jeans and squeezed him roughly and she licked her lips, watching the precum form on the tip of his swollen, pink head.

She lowered her mouth and closed her lips around him, her tongue swirling around the tip before taking him a little deeper. "Oh... fuck," he groaned, his toes already curling and Michonne smiled, his dick still in her mouth, his precum coating the back of her throat as she pushed him deeper still and caressed his balls, sucking him slowly and grinding against his face. He murmured her name against her, still sucking at her clit like candy, his eyes rolling back as their bodies settled, their frames fitting snuggly, their mouths unwavering in their attempts to please each other.

He could feel her hips begin to shake, his nose buried in her ass. She rode his mouth until her cum drenched his beard, a sudden orgasm ripping through her when Rick eased a finger inside her pussy unexpectedly. She tightened and her body shuddered atop him, moaning as she creamed violently. Her nails sank into his thighs and her eyes rolled shut, her cries muffled when she whimpered with his cock still in her mouth.

When she recovered, Rick guided her body into a more relaxed position; on her stomach and facing the end of their little bed. "Tell me how you want me," he demanded as he stood and tugged off his jeans and boxers, anxious to be buried inside her again, dying to hear the melody of her moans. She opened her eyes just in time to see him free his dick completely and she watched it swing, biting her lip and admiring him; his engorged, pink head, the smooth marble of his shaft and the veins she loved to tongue. The slight curve of him and his delicious length, how silky and stony he was all at once, how perfectly he fit inside her...

Coming to rest on all fours, she lifted her ass and shook it back and forth at him, lowering her face until her cheek was pressed to their white blankets and by the way his azure eyes flickered dangerously, she knew they were both going to enjoy this immensely; perhaps a little too much.

"Like this," she whispered. He licked his lips and crawled back into their bed, positioning himself behind her and stroking her skin, his breath suddenly shaky. He stroked himself just to prolong the torment of not being buried inside her yet, admiring her. Lining himself with her warm, dripping center, he eased himself inside her slowly, letting her pussy accept him gradually, giving her time to accommodate his thick length. Rick sucked his thumb until it was soaking wet, coating it in a thick layer of slippery saliva. He teased her ass with it, slipping it inside her there slowly and pushing himself deeper, filling her pussy completely. Michonne tipped her head back and gasped before letting out a guttural groan. " _Ooh, I love it when you do_ _that_ ," she sobbed and Rick smiled devilishly, gripping her waist and plump cheek with his free hand, gentle with the other as he fingered her ass.

He circled his hips, pulling back until he'd withdrawn completely, the tip of his cock pulsating at her entrance before he plunged deep inside her again, buried to the hilt. He started a steady rhythm, his stroke constant and unrelenting and Michonne lost herself easily, arching her back and meeting his thrusts greedily, her eyes fluttering and rolling shut. She bit her lip, almost certain that she had to keep quiet... until she remembered they were all alone and she let out an amorous cry that made Rick's chest tighten with need.

Adjusting his hips, he pounded into her, increasing his pace when he knew she could handle it, rendering her motionless and speechless, her alluring mouth agape, moans trapped in her throat. She could always take whatever he gave her and it never failed to turn him on. He watched her ass jiggle each time he thrusted, watched the sweat collect on her already gleaming skin. The scents and sounds of their lovemaking filled their room and drove him wild. Rick bit his lip and growled, sweat beading on his forehead and soaking his curls, dripping and splashing down onto her sleek back as he watched his cock disappear inside her again and again, each time coated in more of her creamy sweetness. His mouth watered and he felt the knowing tug of release already, almost angered by her ability to get him off in record time no matter how much he tried to hold back.

"Fuck," he hissed, slowly down and trying to catch his breath, panting and wiping his forehead with the back of his free hand.

"Too much for you?" Michonne teased, undulating her hips so that he slipped deeper inside her. She tightened and fluttered around him, then drew her hips away, sending him chasing after her so that he could stay nestled inside her warm walls.

"No," Rick replied, grunting and slapping her ass before pushing himself deeper. She gasped and he felt her clench around him, a wobbly little whimper escaping. "You like that?" he whispered and he swatted her again, harder this time, and her moans of rapturous delight were her reply. Gnawing at his lip and teasing her ass, he tried to find his rhythm again, fucking her slowly, her purr driving him mad. He was losing it. If he didn't hold back now, he'd explode.

He withdrew and eased her hips down to the mattress until she lay flat on her stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced back at him without lifting her head, her face turned towards him, her lips pursed. Rick lowered his lips to her and kissed her skin; her shoulders, her spine, the dimples above her perfect derriere. He lined his body with hers and sank deep inside her, his thrusts making her eyes and mouth widen in surprise, the depth of his stroke hitting her sweet spot again... and again... and again.

Propping his weight on one hand, he used the other to reach down and find her clit nestled against their blankets. Michonne raised her hips to accommodate his hand, her legs shaking as her climax lay in wait, pulsing in her core. Rick pressed a kiss to her ear and slowly began to fuck her, hard and unhurried, his fingers wet with her arousal and circling her clit until she screamed. She was so uncomfortably wet, so immensely turned on; the throes of pleasure almost too much for her to bear. She was losing all sense of self, her only thought, her only desire being to feel his arms wrapped tightly around her, to stare into his captivating eyes as they let go violently together. She wanted to scream his name, to be filled by his seed, to see the look of absolute surrender on his face when he gave into her.

Unable to take a second more of his torture, she pushed her ass back against him, forcing him away and turning, guiding him roughly down onto his back. She was on top on him in seconds, straddling his waist and lowered herself onto his cock with ease. Michonne tipped her head back and moaned as he filled her and Rick said nothing, letting her claim him without protest. She started her dance, his dick sliding in and out of her repeatedly, her ass pleasantly hitting his balls each time she bounced back up.

His eyes rolled back and he reached for her, his hands seeking their favorite resting place. He gripped her ass eagerly as she rode him, her fingers lost in his curls, her body pressed against his from forehead to curling toes. Michonne opened her eyes and saw Rick gazing up at her, blue filled to the brim with emotion.

"I love you," he drawled, moaning when she brought her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had, consuming him with her mouth, her flavor making his mouth water. Their tongues danced and Michonne held his face in her hands as they lost themselves in an impassioned kiss, their bodies trembling as she rode him like her life depended on it. Sweat cascaded, trickling down her neck and finding its way into the valley of her breasts. Rick lapped it away and turned his attention to her nipples, sucking at them fervidly, her dark skin sweet and salty on his tongue. She could feel their climax fast approaching, for she knew the telltale signs they each displayed before they shattered and found each other on the other side.

Rick held onto her tightly, his face buried against her breasts as he bounced her on his length, sucking and nibbling her nipple the way she liked. He groaned, his fingers teasing her ass again as his eyes rolled shut. Michonne pushed his sweaty curls from his face and closed her eyes, licking her lips and reveling in the way he denied her nothing, his own pleasure always coming from his urge to satisfy her.

Oh, how she loved him. The world had gone to shit and somehow she'd found this man in the midst of it all.

A man to defeat her enemies with her.

To march to war alongside her.

To conquer the world for their children with her.

To love and comfort her.

His heartbeat pounded in time with her own, their hearts nuzzling as they became one and she never wanted any of it to stop. She threw her arms around his neck, clamping her eyes shut and feeling Rick's grip tighten on her as they let go explosively, bodies convulsing, mouths moaning and seeking. She kissed his lips and cried out, her nectar spilling as his seed filled her completely and trickled from her, their beautiful mess intoxicating.

Trembles plagued their joined bodies and the couple grew silent as their kiss deepened, the aftershooks of their orgasm still rattling them, their hands still tenderly caressing each other.A sigh and a titter followed and soon they were laughing again, wrapped around each other and rolling about on their bed. Michonne lifted a hand and stroked his bearded cheek, staring into the cerulean eyes of the man who had taught her how to love again, even though she'd told herself she never would again.

"I love you too," she finally replied and Rick smiled, taking her in his arms. He reached over to his sidetable drawer and pulled something from it, kissing her tenderly before he presented the velvet box and opened it slowly. Michonne's eyes filled with tears so rapidly she could hardly see him.

"They're not much, but I had to get you somethin'. Happy Valentines Day, my Love," he murmured, oozing every drop of meaning he could into each word. He reached inside the little box and plucked out two small golden hoop earrings. He put them on for her himself and he watched as she scurried away naked to gaze at herself in the mirror, admiring her gift. And of course she looked gorgeous. She always did.

Rick stood and joined her in front of their mirror, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face against her neck, sighing deeply as he inhaled her scent.

"I have something for you for Valentines Day too," Michonne confessed and Rick lifted his head and his brow.

"But you didn't even know it was Val-" She turned and leaned closer, a beautiful smile playing on her tempting, plump lips as she wrapped her arms around him, her fingers stroking his curls. She pressed her mouth to his ear and whispered to him; felt the shiver that raced down his spine, saw the flush of color spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

"I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy again. Happy Valentines Day, my Love."

 _~•oOo•~_

* * *

 ** _And that's all folks!_**

 ** _Happy Valentines Day!_**

 ** _It would mean the world to me if you left me your thoughts on this one shot. I always appreciate reviews from my readers._**


End file.
